My Life on Earth
by Boobymitch
Summary: Ahsoka Tano leaves Coruscant after leaving the Jedi Order, but she crash lands on Earth and is now on the run from a corrupted U.S. government ran by a Kingpin, who also has his own Criminal empire, till she is adopted by a family of three. Now Ahsoka must learn how to adapt to how everyone lives and secretly stop crimes and solves mysteries and conspiracies.
1. A more detailed summary and Cast List

**Hey whats happening guys Boobymitch here, and I have decided, thanks to the inspiration of Ahsokanerd's book Alien, that I will make my own version called My Life on Earth as it will be on Ahsoka's POV, and sometimes the other supporting or main characters, that will be like a tv series, as it will be unique and a totally different storyline with different characters, Here is the plot:**

* * *

_Ahsoka Tano has left the jedi Order, due to them not believing her about the Temple bombings, as she takes a personal shuttle and flies far away from the jedi and the war. Little did Ahsoka know that her journey led her to a different system as she crash lands on a mysterious planet and wakes up to find herself in a secret base, being observed by scientists and mistreated by guards. Ahsoka manages to escape and winds up in a small town called Shelbyville, Tennessee, where she is found by a 18 year old boy named Bobby Mitchell and brought to his home as she gets adopted by his family. Now staying in her new home, Ahsoka tries to adjust to the way the people here live and avoid any CIA agents, sent by the president and some higher power that is controlling the Government, as well as stopping crime and solving mysteries and conspiracies._

* * *

**Well there's the Plot or Summary of this tv like series, now here is the official cast list, with descriptions:**

* * *

**Ahsoka Tano: The main protagonist of the series, is a 16-year old female togruta and former jedi, as she leaves the jedi Order and crash lands on Earth, only to be discovered by the government and brought to Area 51. She manages to escape on a Trailer truck heading to a small town called Shelbyville in Tennessee, where she meets a 18 year old boy and his family as they adopt her into the family. She tries to adapt to the way people live and avoid the CIA at all costs.**

**Bobby Mitchell: The 2nd main protagonist of the series, Bobby Mitchell is a 18-year old male human, and only child of his family, as he finds Ahsoka in his hometown, shelbyville, as he takes her to his home and convinces his family to adopt her. He becomes her big brother figure as he watches out for her and always protects her. Whenever Ahsoka wants to solve a mystery or conspiracy, Bobby would always be the first to volunteer to help her.**

**Arnold "Casey" Jones: The third main protagonist of the series, Casey is a 18-year old male human, as he is a transfer student from Brooklyn, New York during the day, but at night he's a masked vigilante who fights crime his way. He is also Ahsoka's love interest as the two first met in an alley after Ahsoka stops Casey from brutally beating down a car jacker, but later leaves and gets jumped, and almost raped, by three thugs, till Casey comes to he rescue. Whenever Ahsoka wants to fight crime, Casey is always the first to volunteer.**

**Bob Mitchell- a male human that is a Police sergeant and father of both bobby Mitchell and the adopted Ahsoka Tano.**

**Lori Mitchell- a female human that is a cancer survivor and stay at home mom, and is the mother of both Bobby Mitchell and the adopted Ahsoka Tano.**

**Mr. Kingpin- The main Antagonist of the series, and a massive male human, and is the richest man in the United States and has full control of the government and runs a criminal Empire called the Purple Dragons. Kingpin fears that Ahsoka, due to the fact she's a jedi, will discover that he is controlling the government and wants her found and either contained in Area 51 or destroyed.**

**President Barrack Obama- The 2nd Antagonist of the series, is a male human, President Obama is the Kingpin's eyes, ears, and mouth as he does whatever the kingpin wants and says. He also lets him know about the current situation.**

**Agent Smith- The third Antagonist of the series, is both the leader of the CIA and 2nd command of the Purple Dragons as he is tasked to hunto down Ahsoka and bring her back to Area 51 or kill her.**

* * *

**Well I hope you liked what you guys read, so have full anticipation as this series is coming soon!**


	2. Announcement

**Hey guys, I wanna report that I am still writing out the first few episodes of Season 1, so as soon as I am finished I will start typing and uploading, thank you for your patience**


End file.
